The invention relates to a method for actuating a pawl in a lock with a rotary latch for a motor vehicle. Methods for actuating pawls in motor vehicle locks are known. DE 197 06 657 A1 describes a lock for a movable arrangement, such as a door, tailgate or the like, of a vehicle having an actuator for driving a pawl, in which a further actuator is provided for the direct or indirect driving of the pawl. Provision is made here, when the pawl is actuated, for the pawl to be brought back into the starting position by means of spring loading or by reversing the direction of rotation of the actuator. However, this may be disadvantageous in the event of an emergency.